Joshua Mckechnie
"I have to take a shit''." - Joshua after hearing someone mention the word "Muff" Joshua Mckechnie, also known as "Jazzacunt" by his friends is a notable character in the Clydeview universe that is mostly known for playing HOI IV an unhealthy amount and eating instant noodles multiple times a day. He was introduced in S4 (Season 5) he is commonly seen in the Airlock at break talking with Kai Milloy and David Jenkins. He is also the only character related to the fabled being Muff. 'Origin' Joshua was born in 2003 and has been brought up well by his parents, however, his parents never allowed him to have any independence, still having to go off at a certain time on weekdays. He often opposes this. '''Opinions' Joshua has opinions on many subjects, that he often argues about on Discord, but usually loses these arguments. Joshua has shown allegiance to Left-Wing Socialism and owns a Soviet Hat, as well as a Soviet Flag that he hangs up in his room. Ideologically, he supports Leftist ideas and leans towards the libertarian left. Joshua has also talked about Technocracy, which he believes has benefits for all of humanity as a whole. 'Strengths/Weaknesses' Joshua never really gets in situations where he needs to actually defend himself, however when he does. He tends to say intellectual quotes at people, hoping it scares them away. Joshua is one of a few characters that wieldss a Lunch Box, containing some food items and his legendary weapon the Anti Muff Rifle - a weapon that has the capability of actually defeating muff, he created with the intent of stopping Muff, it's used during the Void war. Joshua is physically not that strong, and so often avoids conflict with people in person, mainly due to his own size. However online he can utilize spam tactics to annoy people, another weapon he can utilize online is his "Earrape mic" which if he screams or laughs loud enough, it can deafen people that he is speaking to as any sound he makes translates to static. Joshua fails to back up claims he makes often, usually resulting in him being defeated during online arguments. Much to his concern. 'Friends/Enemies' Joshua doesn't hate many people and has quite a few friends, however, he mainly stays with his main friend group. Joshua is one of the few people that knew Kyle before he entered the Clydeview universe, as he was in his Primary School with him before coming to Clydeview. Joshua and Kyle are... "friends". 'Death' Joshua is not present during the Final Battle and is presumed alive. Joshua alternatively dies when Kyle uses the Final Boom against Mrs. Madine, to which Kyle had spared him earlier during the "Kyle killing the Clydeview Universe" due to Kyle remembering that Joshua was his old friend. 'Discord Universe' Joshua fights in the Battle Of Void against Muff and Kyle. He initially plays a major part in the fight, using the Anti Muff Rifle to attack Dark Muff, however, he and the rest of the Allies become less important as Kyle and Muff fought each other. Joshua and the rest of the Allies fall into the Void, ending up in Dark Muff's dimension, leading up to the battle of Virus. Joshua also fights during the Battle Of Virus to where he narrowly escaped death as the infinite swarm from The Plague started to overwhelm him and his allies, however, Kyle-Muff sacrificed itself by throwing itself into the crack in the sky that allowed The Plague to enter the dimension, saving the Allies from death. Category:Characters